Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist agents Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Land of the Lost! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis2 = Greg Knight and Lorna the Jungle Girl are out exploring when they are attacked by what appears to be Roman soldiers. The soldiers give them chase and when Lorna tries to swing herself and Greg over a gorge, a spear snaps her vine sending them falling into the river below, where they manage to lose the Romans. Coming out of the water after their pursuers have left, Lorna finds it hard to believe that ancient Romans could still exist but agrees to join Greg in trying to find where they are. They come across what appears to be a Roman village, but are easily spotted by the ruler of this band who orders them taken alive. The leader tells them that they are unable to hunt for their own food, and asks Greg to assist them in hunting a lion for food. Greg shocks Lorna by agreeing and when he is gone their leader explains that they are really mobsters from Chicago who fled arrest by fleeing to Africa. Being called the "Caesar of Crime" their leader decided that they disguise themselves as Ancient Romans in order avoid detection and capture. Before he can eliminate Lorna, his minions come running back with a lion on their heels. Greg tells the criminals to seek shelter in their own jail and he and Lorna lock them inside. Greg then reveals he was onto the fact that the "Romans" were frauds since they spoke English instead of the dialect of the ancient Romans. He then explains that he got some of the lions from his sanctuary and used them to frighten the criminals in surrendering to them so they can hand them over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trapped! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Syd Shores | Inker3_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight has finished bringing in his latest herd of animals for his animal sanctuary when he is warned by his assistant Mabu about Wulu, a local tribesman who believes that Greg is capturing the animals and holding them as prisoners, instead of providing them sanctuary. Greg dismisses his threat telling Mabu that he can handle Wulu. However, shortly thereafter Greg falls through a pit that has been dug out by Wulu who demands that Greg free the animals. When Greg refuses, Wulu sends a lion down, but Greg easily knocks it out and uses a rope to climb out of the pit. Before Wulu can cut the rope a group of gorillas charge at him. Greg fights them off, and they both flee and seek cover. However they soon realize that the gorillas were merely searching for the sanctuary. Realizing that the animals want to live in the safety of the sanctuary, Wulu realizes the errors of his ways and agrees to work with the sanctuary in the future. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Wulu Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Mystery in the Jungle! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker4_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis4 = Lorna the Jungle Girl is swinging through the jungle when she spots a rhino fighting a crocodile and breaks up the fight. When the fight is over a strange creature, calling himself the Mask of Doom, captures Mikki. When Lorna tries to go and tell Greg Knight and M'Tuba about Mikki's kidnapping, the two dismiss the story and go off to do other work. However with Lorna out of earshot M'Tuba tells Greg that legends speak of the so-called Mask of Doom and how he is prophesied to be the only being to destroy her. He tells Greg this unaware that Lorna has secretly been spying on them. Lorna then goes out to find the Mask of Doom and in her hunt gets caught in some constricting vines and is confronted by the Mask of Doom. While Lorna struggles to get free, Mikki manages to escape and gets Greg and M'Tuba to follow him. They arrive just as Lorna manages to free herself and push the Mask back to the river where crocodiles rip his costume revealing him to be nothing more than a man in a costume. Greg then forces the man to unmask and surrender. Their prisoner explains that he learned of the legend and decided to pose as the Mask of Doom to defeat Lorna and rule over the jungle himself. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}